


Welcome to the Family!

by Banda_Panda8



Series: Hermit Heroes [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, I will tag more once this gets longer, Nothing in detail, The hermits are children, Totally forgot to put this tag on, X-men - Freeform, Xisuma is a dad, Xisuma-men, hehe, just mentioned a little bit, lets just go with what I've got, still don't actually know how to tag, there is implied child neglect, this is basically the hermits in the X-men universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banda_Panda8/pseuds/Banda_Panda8
Summary: Lol, summary? Never heard of her. Honestly though, I have no clue how to summarize what I have planned, but I hope you enjoy! This is the first multi chapter thing I've wrote in a while so we're gonna see how this goes!
Relationships: None, Possible in the future
Series: Hermit Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, we won't be able to take care of them any more. This is getting out of hand." 

"What even is this? What is going on with them?" 

"I don't know and I don't want to know, but I know who to call. Get them ready to leave. By this time next week the two ice freaks will be out of our hair." 

The little boy listened to the voices outside his door. He heard his little sister start to fuss from all the noise and he went over to calm her down. He knew what would happen if she started crying, so he sat on the bed with her and held her tight as their mom walked in.

"Mom? Where are we going?" 

"Oh shut it! You know very well I'm not your mother. Just pack up your stuff, and make sure to pack her stuff too." Their mom, mom?, threw a bag at him. The little boy couldn't make sense of what had just happened, but he knew better than to disobey his parents, so he set his little sister down on the bed and started packing. 

~~~

"Thank you for coming along TFC, hopefully nothing will go wrong, but it never hurts to be ready." The teenager gave a small hum in response and went back to listening to his music. 

"I'll be able to help Xisuma!! My powers have gotten so much better lately!" The little toddler bounced in his car seat and Xisuma smiled. As soon as Bdubs had heard there would be another little boy around his age joining them he insisted that he tag along. Xisuma pulled the car onto the street where the foster home was and looked for the house number. He found the number and pulled into the driveway and Bdubs tried excitedly to get out of his car seat.

"I wanna go meet my new friend! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" 

"Just a second Bdubs." Xisuma looked over to the passenger seat at TFC, "I'll let you know if anything goes wrong, so be ready just in case okay?" TFC nodded at Xisuma and gave a thumbs up. Xisuma got out of the car and went to go get Bdubs from the back. He looked over to make sure that the two new car seats were in place before looking at Bdubs. "Now remember Bdubs, this little boy may not understand powers like you do, so try not to be too up front about everything. We want to make sure that he trusts us before we overwhelm him with anything." Bdubs nodded and let X pick him up. With the toddler in his arms X walked up to the door and knocked. A short woman with curly blonde hair opened the door and smiled. 

"Hello, you must be Ecksooma. I'm Adrine. Please come in!" The woman stepped aside and let Xisuma into the house. It was a quaint house, a simple one story with the door leading into an open plan living room/dining room. Off to the left was what seemed to be the master bedroom, and to the right past the kitchen were two other rooms. 

"Thank you! Your house is very lovely." X set Bdubs down and immediately the toddler grabbed onto his hand. "Im glad you called about these two, I have noticed it is always tough for people without powers to handle kids with them." 

"We have tried our best, but with the little one not understanding what she's doing it is very hard sometimes. We've been woken up in the middle of the night before by our oldest daughter because there was ice creeping through the house. Let me go tell my oldest to let the kids know you're here." As she said this she never realized that X had looked into her mind. He knew that he shouldn't do that without people knowing, but he could feel that there was something off about this woman. Before he could come to a conclusion a man stepped out of the bedroom to the left.

"Hello! I'm Lukas, Adrine's husband." Lukas held out a hand and Xisuma shook it. X knew that this family was just putting up a guise of caring for the two kids. He coule tell in the way the wife smiled too sweetly and the way the husband kept his distance from X. Everyone in the city knew who X was and what he did. Everyone knew he cared for the kids with powers whose parents couldn't take care of them, or who had ended up in the foster system and at houses like this one where the family was good on paper, then their masks fell off behind closed doors. Before X could look into the mind of the husband a girl around 11 came out of a door that was hidden from X's view, he wasn't sure if it was another room or something else, but behind the girl there was a little boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple green and navy shirt and blue jeans that looked far too big on him. X could feel fury build up in him when he noticed just how unhealthy the child was, but he kept it hidden from anyone in the room. No matter how much he hated seeing it, he couldn't bring it up to the family. He just had to get these kids to safety. He looked to the younger child that the boy held. She couldn't have been any more than one, and was wrapped up in a blue blanket with snowflakes on it. She had hair and eyes that matched her brothers. She looked up at him with a spark of wonder in her eyes, unaware of the hardships that growing up in this household could've had on her. The older child had a reserved look to him, almost as if he was afraid of what was going to happen when they went with Xisuma. Slowly Xisuma knelt down to about eye level with the little boy, and he spoke with a soft voice. 

"Hello there, it's very nice to meet you." Xisuma smiled and beckoned Bdubs over to him. "My name is Xisuma, you can call me X if you'd like, and this is Bdubs. If I'm correct in your age, you both are five." Bdubs gave a little wave to the other child and Xisuma continued, "How would you like to meet other kids your age? There are even some that are your sisters age! They're all really sweet kids and I know you'd all get along swell!" 

The child perked up at the chance of meeting other kids his age, though he quickly hid his excitement. Should he be excited to leave his home? He was about to leave his family, even though they never let him call them that, but they're still his family right? This was still his mom and dad, and it was still his older bother and sister, even if they did fight a lot. People he overheard from TV shows said siblings always fight, so of course his brother and sister would pick on him. And yet, this strange man and the other little boy, Xisuma and Bdubs, seemed really nice and really excited to have him and his sister come with them. 

"I'd really like to go with you. Meeting other kids sounds fun, and it'll be nice for sissy to have littler kids to be around. Are there girls her age with you?" 

"Indeed there are, two in fact. False and Cleo. Before I forget, what are your names?" Xisuma held out his hand and beckoned for the child to take it, Bdubs held his other hand and he led them all to the car. TFC got out quickly and helped Bdubs into his car seat while Xisuma took the baby from the little boys hands.

"My name is Etho, and this is Stress."


	2. Update

So yeah, I started this story, got halfway through one paragraph of the second chapter and I blanked. I can't come up with anything to transition into the plot line I had thought of. So instead of this being a multi chapter thing, I'm turning into a collection of one shots! I still have a few ideas that I really wanna write (and one that I am currently working on that is about 60% done) so there will not be an actual story line, just a few stories here and there. What I'm gonna do with this one is add one more chapter to here to introduce the powers of all the hermits and other info that may be useful, so keep an eye out for that soon.


	3. Description of Powers

*Description of powers*

Non-hero hermits- Doc (he is a super genius though, builds weapons and stuff for everyone), False (is a master fighter though, in h2h and weapons), Beef (is very skilled in knife throwing), Keralis, Mumbo (similar to Doc, insanely smart but no powers), Wels (similar to False, skilled more in weapons than h2h), Cub (very economically inclined), Scar, Ren, xB

Xisuma- he is basically the immortal dad that has mind reading abilities, also telekinesis 

Etho and Stress (biological siblings in this universe)- ice/snow abilities, Etho's are 'invisible' so to speak, similar to black ice on roads

Bdubs- 'sandman' abilities, able to make people fall asleep, can't do large scale, can't do for a long time, needs breaks in between

Grian- TNT abilities, basically means that he can cause explosions, summon TNT, has figured out how to use TNT explosions to propell a jet-pack like thing, is insanely good at flying said thing 

Iskall&Jevin (biological brothers in this universe)- slimey powers, not sure how else to explain them...

Hypno- his powers are his name, he hypnotizes people, can only focus on 3 people at a time, has to make eye contact for at least 3 seconds

Tango- fire abilities, can summon fire, is fire resistant, can control existing fires, somewhat limited to the size of the fire

Impulse- water abilities, can summon/control water, able to breathe underwater, able to transfer this power to others as long as they are touching

Zedaph- earth abilities, can control the earth, ie make chunks of rocks fly and stuff, includes things like grass and plants, basically an earth bender from Avatar

TFC- also has earth abilities, more focused on things like earthquakes and bigger scales

Cleo- not technically powers but still noteworthy, is a zombie, caused by one of Doc's experiments going haywire, Cleo got caught in the explosion, can now detach parts of her body, is able to summon two other zombie minions, surprisingly fast healing, weak to fire

Joe- 'persuasion' powers, can give power to his words, is able to influence peoples actions and thoughts, if focused enough can actually control someone, only for a small amount of time though


End file.
